Nothing But a Memory
by RoosterHawk
Summary: I hate putting myself into a story but this waking dream actually made enough sense that I just had to scribble it down. My own POV, written as a morbid kind of joke. I know... I'm screwed up. Set in Silent Hill Shattered Memories.


**Nothing but a Memory**  
_**By Zenarraus J. Armez**_

I awoke in my bed to see the back of my bedroom door, the faces of many women from various TV shows greeted me as they always do in the mornings, I flipped back my thick blue and white comforter and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and couldn't help but glare at my alarm clock which was blaring out the sounds of some Mexican singer, like the music you hear at a Mexican restaurant except at this volume it was just gibberish and unwelcome noise.  
I shoved off my bed and rushed over to hit the off button on my alarm what I hadn't noticed until now was that somewhere between my bed and the alarm I had picked up and clicked on a flash light, it's light flickered ominously in my dark room, I hadn't realized my alarm was going off so early in the morning either, the sun wasn't even up yet. The closer I got to my alarm clock the more the light flickered until, BAM, a flash of light surrounded me for a split second and I was temporarily blinded, when my eyes readjusted to the dim light of my flashlight I realized the radio on my clock was no longer blaring Mexican salsa music. Shaken by the flash that came out of nowhere I barely registered the sound of my phone ringing on the desk, I reached out quickly for the white phone and answered it quickly.  
"Hello?" My voice was still scratchy from sleep and misuse but I was able to croak out the single word.  
"Where are you?! You ran away from a federal officer of the law." A female voice said angrily over the phone.  
Before I could stop myself I answered immediately. "I wasn't under arrest was I?"  
"No," The woman said with a hint of frustration "but you left the back of a police car… where are you?"  
I looked around before replying. "I'm in my bedroom."  
The woman gasped. "Your room?! That place is under investigation you need to…"  
Whatever else she was going to say was cut off by something that sounded like crackling ice and a burst of static over the phone. But I didn't notice the lack of her voice after the static, my eyes were glued to the glassy formations that were slowly covering my walls and everything in my room. "No…" I muttered in disbelief. "No this can't be happening to me! I can't handle them, no, no, no, no!"  
I screamed the words into my empty room, I knew I would eventually die if I stayed in my room but the thought of going out and finding myself confronted by the monsters was worse then death, I couldn't handle that stress, it was okay when you were on the other end of a game controller but not in real life. I didn't believe I could shove those creatures off once they grabbed hold and started biting me, I hadn't been in a car crash, I wasn't a memory I was a real person! So why hadn't I froze in the crystalline ice as well?  
I kicked my crystal covered bed in frustration. "Harry where are you!?"

It took another, what I suppose was an hour, before I finally left my room and wandered cautiously into the kitchen, suddenly the back door to the garage opened and an inhuman screech sounded from the deformed figure standing before me. The creatures face was nothing but a hole of empty air, it was a mass of exposed muscles and parts of it's body were cut up as if someone had mashed a cookie cutter all over it's body repeatedly, either saliva or blood was dripping from the hole in it's face, it was scary enough just looking at the creature I couldn't stand the idea of running for my life from one. My first instinct was to run back for my bedroom, which was supposedly a safe point, but then I noticed something out of the corner of my eye, the case full of knives was the only thing besides myself and the creatures that wasn't frozen over by the crystals. Grasping the butcher knife in my hand I shakily placed the blade against my chest over my heart, the creature for the moment just stood there screeching, it raised it's hands outward and every time it screeched the black liquid falling from it's face would spatter the front of my shirt and even some hit my chin.  
Another screech sounded again behind me and yet another creature came in, this one didn't have skin either but it did have a face, it's large lipless mouth was opened at an angle that left most of the mouth up near the right side of it's face, two overlapping rows of razor sharp jagged teeth peeked out from the open mouth as it began screaming. Bending half backwards it's head nearly touched the ground as it screamed and shook in place, it looked like it was having an epileptic fit but I knew differently, it's what they do before they run at you. Both of these creatures were females, I could tell by their deformed skinless breasts and their feet were shaped like high heels, a distinct trait that only the female creatures had.  
I was surprised yet again when neither of them ran for me or tried to kill me, they just continued to paw out at the air before them and scream, the ear splitting noise was grating on my ear drums, it's sound like that of nails on a chalk board. "Shut up!" I shouted, squeezing my eyes shut against the cries of their anguished lost souls.  
All this time I had spent observing these living nightmares I had also been steeling myself, I wasn't going to run for my life from them and I wasn't going to just lay down and be eaten alive, I knew I wasn't a memory and so I wouldn't just be set free after I passed out from exhaustion after fighting them off me, they would kill me because I wasn't a memory.

My sweaty palm gripped the knife's handle tighter and both creatures advance a step, flinching backwards into the crystallized counter I shouted in fear, I felt the edge of the knife cut through my clothing and poke deeply into my chest with the movement. Oh god it hurt! How was I supposed to stab it all the way through if it hurt his much from just nicking myself!? Tears fell unchecked down my cheeks when a third creature entered from the back door to the kitchen, this one was male, his flat chest covered in deep gashes all of which were half heartedly stapled or sewn shut by rusty barbed wire, blood seeped from every wound on his body and his face was a mass of swirling deformed muscle that didn't resemble a human face in the slightest.  
I howled in fear when the male creature rushed towards me, I took the knife away from my chest and struck outward cutting deeply into it's arm, promptly the female with the oddly shaped mouth fell to the ground in convulsions and the other female leapt at the male. I couldn't keep my eyes on them all, there was too much movement in the room and I was too frightened to think properly, with the knife back on my chest I closed my eyes and jabbed it through my flesh, there was a flash of pain and then I could feel myself falling ever downwards willingly letting the blackness enveloped me in it's cold embrace.

* * *

The TV set in the living room played for no one, it had clicked on of it's own accord in the middle of the night, it didn't matter no one was home anyways, everyone was gone.  
The camera switched to a view of the head reporter who normally told the big stories, the header said, _Local Girl Attacks Family and Kills Herself_, it flashed on screen and then set to the corner as the reporter began to speak.  
_"A family living in a small town in North Carolina was reported to have suffered an attack from within the family, their 16 year old daughter allegedly held a knife to her chest, when her father tried to stop her she attacked him and then killed herself. Paramedics arrived too late on the scene to save their daughter but we are told Mr. Armez only suffered minor injuries and will recover. We have with us Dr. Philip Manson who is here to tell us what could have possibly made this girl do such a thing, Doctor?"_  
The over weight balding man repositioned himself in his chair before speaking. _"Yes thank you, well from what information has been disclosed it is in my professional opinion that she was suffering from sleep deprivation and some mild form of dementia which caused her to become delusional. I really don't believe she knew who her family was when she held them and herself at knife point."_  
The reporter nodded. _"Her family disclosed that she had been sleeping less and less, do you think she suffered insomnia?"_  
_"She very well could have but as has been said many times before, dead men tell no tales."_ The Doctor finished with a smirk.  
_"Well now on to Betty with the-"_ I clicked the power button on the remote and turned to look at my companion.  
"At least you aren't alone anymore Harry," I smiled and stood to leave the house that had at one point been my home. "We're both just memories now…"

**The End.**

_**Authors Note:**_  
_I would like to blame several people for this story, one would have to be Sara, you know why, I don't even have to say anything. Two would have to be my mom for telling me I need to sleep more because staying up late is bad for me. Three would have to be my walls for agreeing with my mom. Fourth and final is Silent Hill, I blame you the most.  
Do any of your minds feel as screwed up as mine right now? Nope didn't think so._


End file.
